Qwilfish
Yo, shout-out to the best Pokemon, Qwilfish! Keepin' it real since 2003! Qwilfish is Pokemon #211, a Water and Poison type that resembles a puffer fish. It can learn a surprising variety of moves, such as Revenge, Spikes and Poison Jab. Moveset Potential Possible Moveset for Qwilfish: Normal Moves: Jab - A somewhat slow tail slap Up Tilt - Overhead tail slap Down Tilt - Tail sweep around the area Forward Tilt - A head-on tackle attack Dash - Falls over into a roll Smashes: Up - Jumps up in a reckless attack, stabbing the enemy with its spikes and sending them flying Down - Qwilfish puffs up quickly, sending anyone near it flying Forward - Launches itself forward as a spikey ball Aerial Attacks: Neutral - Spins in the air with a slight charge and then puffing up. Sends foes flying and great for KOing Forward - Does a weaker version of Aqua Tail that doesn't propel as far Up - Faces upwards and shoots a small spray of water Down - Spins ferociously in the air with its spikes out and increasing its weight for the duration of the attack Back - A weak tail splash attack Throws: Grab Animation - A small whirlpool that circles the enemy for the duration of the grab Pummel - Puffs its spikes out and impales the target quickly Up - The whirlpool explodes in a jet of water (think Squirtle's Up Smash) Back - Whirlpool swirls the target around and sends them flying in the opposite direction Forward - Qwilfish does a full body tackle into the whirlpool, sending the target flying Down - Qwilfish jumps into the whirlpool and rolls its spiky body over the enemy Special Moves: B - Pin Missile - Shoots a rapid-fire spiky missile projectile that can be fired in any of 8 directions Side B - Aqua Tail - Qwilfish spins around forward with its tail facing outward, continuing as long as you continue tapping B and potentially trapping the enemy in the vortex Up B - Hydro Pump - Shoots a pump of water downwards, propelling Qwilfish upwards. Can be shot diagonally for a diagonal recover. If on the ground, this move just makes a splash around Qwilfish that knocks foes back Down B - Spikes - Sprays spiky objects under Qwilfish that stick to the ground until an opponent hits them for decent damage. Only 3 layers of spikes are able to be on the map at one time FS - Puff Up - Think Jigglypuff, except it actually hurts Taunts: Taunt 1 - Puffs out with an angry expression and an anime-esque angry symbol on its forehead Taunt 2 - Looks behind itself and sways its tail around tauntingly Taunt 3 - Faces upwards and sprays water out like a fountain Colors: Green Yellow Shiny (Pink) Red Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSBKKhW8ts4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-uLejBnpU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHCJHgWA5cE Stage: Fountain of Qwilfish - A large, but basic flat gry ground with a large lake in the background. While there are no direct hazards on the map, various Water type Pokemon will attack the players from the background with water attacks. Some of these Pokemon include Qwilfish, Vaporeon, Wailord, Golduck, Octillery, Politoad and Manaphy (rare appearance). Various trainers make appearances walking by the lake and watching the Pokemon play in the lake including Hugh, Steven, Skyla, Elesa, Misty and Marlon. Fish of the North Star Fish of the North Star is a fanfiction written by the lovely ViewtifulGene. You can read it here.: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Known Supporters *Hughs Rage *ViewtifulGene *energyman2289 *Missingno.Mastr Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Generation II Category:Water Types Category:Poison Types Category:Characters With Amazing Tails